I Wish I Never Met Percy Jackson
by The Laughter Corporation
Summary: The story takes place after TLO, It's about a new demigod coming to camp... My story's from the eyes of no one special, just a regular camper. Watching and pulling pranks on the characters you know and love. Rated T 'cause i'm paranoid.
1. Begining

I Wish I Never met Percy Jackson

Chapter 1

_Hey this is my frist fan fiction so... I don't know if its any good. But, I'll let you be the judge of that. This story takes place After The Last Olypian _

_Just in case anyone is asking. this is not a annabeth fate story..._

_:)_

* * *

Fraternal twins my butt.

There is no stinking way that I am related to that piece of cow manure.

First of all, even though we are fraternal twins, we look _nothing _alike. I have Brown hair, he has purple hair. (Well, not really, he dyed it.) This brings me to another point-

What self respecting boy dyes their hair purple?

*Ugh*

Right now I am trying to get into the sinkhole of a bathroom we share. Aaron,_ my brother,_ has been in the bathroom for over an hour. I, however have been knocking on the door so hard, it wouldn't surprise me is my knuckles started bleeding. But I might as well be trying to complete mission impossible, because there is only five minutes left until the bus comes and I haven't even brushed my teeth yet. Gross.

"You have two seconds until I barge into that bathroom and slap you so hard, you'll think Suzy Boogerman is cute," I yelled.

"Hey, it's not that easy being me, I mean, you try being this devilishly handsome," he yelled through the door.

"Yeah right, you're so ugly that….um…" I stuttered.

"Ha! You're so stupid you couldn't even come up with a good comeback!" he said. "That's why you in remedial English."

I blushed, even though he couldn't see me, I was ashamed. I hated being made fun of, and even if I would never admit it, _It kind of hurt._I quickly changed my expression when I heard the door creek.

Slowly he opened the door to reveal…

_That jerk._

He looks like he just rolled out of bed.

(Guessing from the tile imprint on his cheek, he was probably sleeping on the bathroom floor.)

He still has sleep in his eyes, his hair is a wreck, and I bet you could smell his B.O from China. His brown eyes have this taunting look, the same look he gives me before he lets a huge fart loose. (Which, now that I think about it is pretty often.)

"Well," he says, "How do I look? It's the last week of the sixth grade, and I want to look my best. Do you think the hair is too much?" He laughs.

_**Now**_ I get it, he was purposefully wasting time in the bathroom so I would have no time to get ready this morning! This sucks, and I have science class today… so it means I'll be able to see… him. *sigh*

When I say _him _I am referring to the cutest guy in the entire school. Jessie. He has the most amazing face… I could just eat him up. But I won't. Then what would I drool over?

But I don't want Jessie to see me like this, I look worse than Aaron! (A/N- that's an insult! Oh Yeah!)

I side stepped past my brother and rushed into the bathroom, and that's when the stink wave hit me. Imagine the smell of burning plastic mixed with rotten eggs, it was worse, and it made my eyes shrivel up.

"What the-… Holy-… Aaron! It smells horrible in here!" I cried!

"Well what did you expect? The sweet smell of daisies!" he said simply, "that's what happens when you're locked in a tiny room with no air circulation.

I raised my eyebrows, scrunched my nose, and glared at him.

"That and...… I had a breakfast burrito this morning…" he smiled wickedly revealing his teeth, he had a black been stuck in his braces._ Not that I was going to tell him about it. I was going to make him suffer! _I had to smell his horrific farts after all.

I groaned in despair, then held my breath, and quickly splashed some water on my face. Felt around for a towel, got Aaron's undershirt instead, and dried my face. After shoving my hair into a baseball cap, I ran downstairs and grabbed a few Tic Tacks from the pantry. (It's not like I had time to brush my teeth. Again, gross.)

With Aaron at my heels I ran to the bus stop as fast as I could, just in time. As I walked into the bus, the creepy bus driver winked at me. Strange. I turned and faced my fellow peers; from the looks on their faces I could tell I looked horrible. And from the laughs and coughing, I knew I smelled just as bad.

I sighed and sat down in the closest seat, Aaron kept walking to the back of the bus making hand gestures to his friends. I knew he was telling everyone about my meltdown this morning. I looked at him and his friends; they were all laughing and pointing at me.

Could this day get any worse?

I did a double take.

Apparently this day _CAN_ get worse.

Aaron was sitting right next to a beautiful boy, with blond hair, and teal-blue eyes.

Jessie.

I let out a shriek and sunk back into the gray bus seat. My heart was beating about a thousand times per minute. My hands were clammy, and sweat poured down my face. I gulped.

Aaron was probably telling Jessie about the time an old, fat, naked, lady sat on me, and how I started crying.

(Can you blame me? Imagine the wrinkled butt of an old woman crushing the life out of you!)

A lone tear rolled down my cheek as I thought, "It's not like I have enough to worry about, I'm already diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. That alone gives kids a reason to make fun of me, now the coolest guy in the world is going to think I am some mental girly-girl who cries over everything. Great."

I turned to the window so nobody could see me angrily swipe my hand across my face, removing the hot tears that were sliding down my cheeks.

I took a deep breath, knowing it was time to start a new day. It's not like I had a choice.

Kerry Greydon, party of one.

* * *

_Wow. _

_Can Anyone Guess who Kerry's Godly parent is?_


	2. Oh My Gods

_hey new chapter!_

_I am gonna try to update as fast as possible. Okay...._

_I am not rick....sadly_

_Now, on with the story!_

* * *

I sat in my seat for the rest of the bus ride, absentmindedly biting my cuticles. Sometime I wish school never existed. I hated school.

It wasn't that I was a loser with no friends, _I had friends, _it's just that, I don't give a care about school. I won't complain though, this year I have something to look forward too. Cindy (my mom, I call her by her first name), and Paul, (My dad) say I am going to summer camp this year. It's been the one thing keeping me from going mental. I'm actually excited to be going.

Last week, when I asked Paul for some pamphlets about the camp, He started to freak out and pretend he was having a stroke. All I have to say is that my dad is a very bad at acting, and it looked more like he was dancing the Macarena, while having a fit on the floor.

Suddenly the bus came to an abrupt stop, and I look outside my window to see we were already in front of my school. "This is going to be a long day" I sighed.

I slowly started sulking toward the school's main entrance when a spur of the moment idea occurred to me.

_I didn't have to go to school, did I? It's not like any of the teachers take attendance during the last week of school. I bet you Aaron wouldn't even notice I was gone!_

I smiled to no one in particular; maybe this day wasn't going to be so bad after all! I quickly glanced around me to make sure no one was looking my way.

The coast was clear.

All of a sudden I started to make a mad dash down the street, around the corner, into the alley (said hi to a hobo) Jumped over the fence and kept running.

I was sprinting now, and my legs were throbbing, but I didn't mind, I Loved running.

With the wind in my face, and the blur as I zoomed by trees, I was in Heaven. Nothing felt better than running, especially with this weather, the sun beamed down on me.

I wasn't running, I was flying.

I walked into the smoothie shop and went straight to the woman's bathroom. I looked into the mirror, and laughed at the reflection I saw.

My curly, auburn/brown hair barley touched my shoulders, and it looked crazy, strands flying everywhere! But my blue/grey eyes were dancing. For the first time in my life I was truly happy! (Or maybe, it was the adrenaline flowing through my veins.) I put my hair into two small pigtails and put my purple baseball hat on.

I left the bathroom, and went to the smoothie counter and ordered a blueberry blitz smoothie. While I was waiting for it to be blended I looked around. The shop was mostly empty except for one blond kid.

"Ma'am your smoothie?" said the worker.

I spun around, and smiled apologetically to the employee.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

I took my smoothie and sat down at a vacant table. I fumbled with the straw, and took a sip.

Delicious.

I heard someone clear their throat, and my eyes fluttered up. "What do you want-!" I started, but the words died on my lips as soon as I saw who it was. "Jessie?" I asked in a surprised tone." What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question," he smiled.

Heh, heh.

"So," he asked "playing hooky?"

I nodded, and he continued.

"That's cool, I never thought of you as the bad girl type, but I guess I was wrong. Say, would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"I don't know, "I said uncertainly, now that Jessie was up close to me he was starting to weird me out.

"Oh" he cooed. "You wouldn't want to say no to me, now would you? Come on."

Mesmerized I stumbled after him, but something was nagging me in the back of my mind, urging me to put as much space between Jessie and me as possible. Stupidly, I pushed that though aside.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me close, frighteningly close. He began to lean in like he was about to kiss me but at the last second, I saw something in his eyes, SOMETHING RED!

Quickly I pulled back, shocked at what I saw. There was no longer a Jessie. Instead there was a chalk white creature in front of me, with red eyes and fangs!

"Don't be like that honey, come closer," purred Jessie.

"You're a-a-a- vampire!"

I tried to scream but I couldn't find my voice. I was freaking out.

"Come, and let me give you a kiss." He said.

For a scary moment I couldn't move, and he stalked closer. I couldn't breathe, I was petrified. I started crying, praying that someone would save me.

"Get away from her," I heard a boy's voice demand.

The vampire whipped its head around and hissed at the dark haired boy.

"Leave me to my breakfast stupid half-blood, and I'll spare you your life."

The boy glared at the monster and swung a sword at it. The monster hissed at him again." You fool," It screeched, "Now you both will have to die."

The monster let go of my arm, and as soon as it did, I crumbled to the floor. My vision shook.

The monster sprung at the boy, but before I could even blink, the dark haired boy sliced the vampire with his sword, and the monster disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Oh my god. That was amazing…

I tried to speak, but I couldn't move, I had a huge pain in my arm, and I think the bone is broken.

The dark haired boy rushed to my side and stuffed something tasty in my mouth. Relief flooded through my body, I felt a million times better.

I widened my eyes to see to black (but warm) eyes staring back at me, filled with concern.

"Are you alright?"

I wanted to say, WHAT DO YOU THINK! I WAS ALMOST KILLED TWO SECONDS AGO!

But I thought better of it and said, "What- what was that?"

He laughed, "That is what we call _empousai, _horrible creatures_."_

I tried to laugh but it came out more like a cough

"It's okay, you can sleep now, and I'll take you somewhere safe."

"Where?" I managed to say.

"Camp Half-Blood"

The last thing I remembered was his warm arms picking me up, before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

_

* * *

who is the mysterious boy..._

_now, does anyone have any name ideas for the dark haired boy?_

_REVIEW.... IT MAKES ME SOOOO HAPPY!_

_heh heh... i think im going crazy._


	3. I Blame My ADHD

_Wow, I am on a role! _

_3 chapters, in one week!_

_Sorry everyone, the mysterious dark haired boy is not Percy... sadly._

_Disclaimer- Why can't i be rick?!?_

_On with the story!_

* * *

Ahhh

I woke up after having the strangest dream.

***

_But I thought better of it and said, "What- what was that?"_

_He laughed, "That is what we call __empousai, __horrible creatures__."_

_I tried to laugh but it came out more like a cough_

"_It's okay, you can sleep now, and I'll take you somewhere safe."_

"_Where?" I managed to say._

"_Camp Half-Blood"_

_***_

The dream was weird but very realistic; it felt as if it had really happened. But that would be impossible.

A nice, warm, smooth sheet covered my cold body….

"I could stay here all day," I thought aloud. "I wonder if Cindy is making waffles. I hope so… hmm."

"Ahem."

I kept my eyes closed and frowned. Aaron.

"Gosh Aaron! Leave me alone, AND don't even try denying it's you, because I can smell your horse breath from here!" I yelled. Today was the first day of the last week of school. I was _not _looking forward to it. I swatted my hand in the air to slap Aaron, but I realized I could no longer feel his breathing on my face. I opened one eye questioningly. Aaron does not usually give up this easily, and my name calling doesn't normally flatten his ego one bit.

I gasped.

The boy in front of me definitely was not Aaron. And this _thing _was definitely not a boy. It was a man. I think. No. It had a horse body. I think.

There is only one logical explanation, I must be dying. **So,** there is only one logical way to react.

I am very proud of myself for being so calm, and mature.

"OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I'M ONLY TWELVE! I CANT BE DYING, THERE IS SO MUCH I WANTED TO DO BEFORE DYING! I'M A GOOD PERSON! WHY SHOULD **I **DYE? I NEVER GOT TO MURDER AARON FOR BEING SUCH A BUTT THIS MORNING, I'M PRACTICALLY A SAINT!"

_Okay, okay, so maybe I'm not a saint, but, Aaron is so annoying, I have to kill him._

_Even if the only weapon I have is a Spork._

_(Cindy and Paul believe I cannot handle a __real__ fork. They're afraid I will stab my tongue. Sometimes they can be a tad overprotective.)_

_(Scratch that. They are WAY overprotective!)_

_I'm getting way of topic. How can I be so easily distracted when I'm dying?_

_I blame my ADHD._

*** back to reality***

While I was in the middle of my screaming fit, two hands clasped my shoulders, forcing me to stop yelling, and look up.

All of a sudden I lost my voice.

"Hush, said my weird hallucination. "You are not dying or going crazy. I am not a monster; I am Chiron, _the centaur. _My young demigod, I am very real, and so is everything that happened yesterday."

I stared up at the horse man…ahem… I mean centaur, "So you're not a figment of my imagination, and the dream I had, wasn't really a dream?" I questioned.

He nodded as if he wanted me to go on, but then his face went blank, as if he remembered something very important. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out…

A pack of breath freshening mints.

I tried to smile apologetically. I felt bed, I mean, _really bad._ Obviously my rude remark on his breath had hurt him. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

(I tried to apologize, because, by the look of him I could just tell he could trample me if he wanted to. That would not necessarily be fun.)

Chiron had a strained smile on his face and nodded. "I guess you are wondering child, why all of this-" he gestured around himself, "-is happening to you."

I slowly nodded, and he continued.

"You are a demigod."

"Bless you," I said. (That was one weird sneeze he had at the end of his sentence.)

"No child, I was not sneezing. I said you're a demigod, also known as half-blood."

The phrase half-blood seemed to trigger my memory; suddenly I remembered where I heard it.

***

_The vampire whipped its head around and hissed at the dark haired boy._

"_Leave me to my breakfast stupid half-blood, and I'll spare you your life."_

_***_

"Half-blood? That's it! The guy who saved my from the vampire is a half-blood!"I said.

"_Empousai," _Chiron corrected.

"What?" I asked, knowing the question was stupid as soon as it bubbled out of my lips.

"They are not vampires," he said, "empousai."

"Oh," I mumbled, "whatever… wait. What's a demongod?"

"A_ demigod_," he clarified, "Is a person who is half human, half Greek god. _You _are a demigod. So that means that one of your parents is a Greek god. So now, we have to figure out who you godly parent is."

"Why?" I picked the Spork I had, and fingered with it. I was having a hard time believing all of this. I was half expecting Chiron to suddenly burst out laughing, saying 'you have been fooled'!

"What do you mean, _why_," Chiron looked at me as if I had sprouted another head, "You don't want to know who your parent is?"

"Not really, I kind of don't care." I said simply. I threw my Spork into the air and caught it.

Fun.

* * *

After about two hours of Chiron explaining and re-explaining to me what exactly a demigod is, I believed him.

It does sort of explain the weird things that happened yesterday, with Jessie.

I shivered. I was really scared, but I didn't let it show. I wanted to prove to Chiron I was as brave as anyone else could be. I would be invincible. I smiled on the outside, but panicked on the inside. My heart was beating hard inside me, as if it was trying to break through my ribs, and jump out of my body.

"S-s-so," I stuttered. "Are there more of _them_?" I practically whispered.

"Hmm?" asked Chiron genuinely confused.

"Empousai," I screeched, "Are there anymore of them!"

Chiron looked sad, but his face also had a hint of déjà vu in it. Like he was in this exact same position before.

"I am sorry child, but there is not just a lot more of empousai in the world… there are thousands of other kinds of monsters. And they never die; they will always be reincarnated, and come back to life."

Chiron looked pained, as if he hated delivering bad news.

"So that's it, _you_ said that because I'm a demigod these monsters will be attracted to me. And now you mean to tell me they will never stop, because they reincarnate? I might as well be dead! Those monsters are going to kill me off anyway!"

Gosh how dare this Centaur cheer me up, and tell me I am special, if I'm just going to die.

This is just fantastic.

I can't wait to be ripped to shreds by a monster.

That'll be a _real_ party.

"You will not die, Kerry," he said.

(How did he know my name? Stalker!)

Oh Ya… I told him…

Sometimes I can be a real idiot.

"How," I asked, truly curious, "How will I not die?"

"You will come to Camp Half-Blood, and there, you will train to defend yourself against monsters. Camp Half-Blood is a camp where demigods, like you, go to stay safe. I'm sure you will feel very at home there. I am also sure we will discover who you godly parent is, whether you care or not. You see, it is required of all gods to claim their children before the turn thirteen, and you are how old?" he asked.

"I'll be thirteen in July 17." I said in a very monotone voice.

"Very well then, I guess you will know who your parent is shortly. Until then, you will be undetermined, and you will bunk in the Hermes cabin-"

"-because Hermes is the god who takes care of travelers," I cut him off.

(Hey, I wasn't that stupid, well maybe just a little. Even though, Latin was my favorite class, I had a thing for it. I guess all those classes were going to come in handy. I always new **math** was never going to help me in the real world. I guess Ms. Hill wasn't so smart after all.)

Chiron looked surprised; I guess he didn't expect me to be so amazing. He nodded, "Exactly."

"So, how do you know so much about Camp Half-Blood? And how will I get there?" I questioned.

"I am the activities director there. I run Camp half-Blood,"said Chiron. "We should hurry, I am sure that a certain someone is wondering if you are okay or not."

I racked my brain,_ a certain someone?_

Then I remembered, the boy with the dark black eyes, the one who had saved my life.

I groaned, would I have to say thanks or something?

Because, apologies are, so, not my thing.

I always seem to make them awkward, and sometimes, I tend to stutter **a lot.**

I hate showing weakness, Grr.

(Now I am scaring myself, did I seriously jut growl?)

Weird.

Kerry, I thought to myself, you need to suck it up, and say thanks. _He did save your life, after all._

**No. **

Yes.

**No.**

Yes.

Great. Now, I am arguing with myself. I must be going crazy. I blame My ADHD.

* * *

_So... did you like it... did you hate it?_

_Review!_

_BTW- does anyone have name ideas for " the dark haired boy"?_

_I desperate. I cannot come up with a good name for some reason._

_REVIEW!_


	4. Wow

_Okay, here is chapter four._

_I do not own PJO._

* * *

I am driving in a strawberry truck, heading to a nonexistent camp, with a talking horse/man.

What's wrong with this picture?

Chiron is going on and on talking about camp, and the things I will do there, but I'm not paying attention. (Well can you blame me? For a talking horse he is pretty dull!) All I can thing about is the conversation I had earlier with Paul, Cindy, and Aaron.

***Flashback***

"_So now that I am going to your so-called camp, I think I should tell my parents where the heck I'm at. I mean, I haven't been home since Monday morning, now, its Wednesday. I pretty sure they've already wet their pants multiple times. They are very overprotective parental units," I say in a sarcastic tone._

"_Yes, you must Iris message them immediately, they must be wondering if your alright!" says Chiron._

"_Didn't I just say the same thing?"_

"_Ugh," Chiron groaned, "Use this."_

_He handed me a gold patty._

_What! Am I supposed to eat it?_

"_Okay, I don't know if you've noticed," I say slowly, "But this is one hard pancake. I can't possibly eat it without breaking my teeth. I have a human mouth, not a super human horse jaw."_

_Chiron looks offended, I gulp, maybe I shouldn't be so cruel, he could easily kill me. But what am I supposed to do? He's the one who told me to contact my family with a stale pancake! And I'm so hungry! I haven't eaten a thing for two days except for a sip of smoothie, and a Tic Tac. I swear, I am so hungry; this Morning I thought a giant cheeseburger was talking to me._

"_It is not a giant pancake; it is a drachma, money, in our world. You use it to make an Iris message." Chiron mumbles._

"_Obviously if I knew what an Iris message was, I wouldn't be staring at you as if you we insane," I suggest calmly._

"_Oh," Chiron looks surprised, "Silly me, that minor detail must have slipped my mind!"_

"_Heh Heh," I laugh. Silly me, why am I trusting this nincompoop with my life?_

"_To Iris message," Chiron starts, "You must make a rainbow, and throw the drachma into it as an offering to the god, Iris. The rainbow will become a sort of screen, which you can use to talk to your guardians."_

"_And then the dancing leprechauns will toss rose petals in the air, celebrating a joyous day," I whisper sarcastically to myself._

"_What was that dear?" Chiron questions _

"_Nothing," I quickly snap back._

_Chiron points to the sink in the white room, "You can use that to make your rainbow."_

_I sulk over toward the sink with the pancake- I mean, drachma, and sigh in frustration. Why doesn't this stupid horse dude give me some food? Doesn't he realize I'm starving? This guy is not getting on my good side!_

_As you can tell, I get a little cranky when I don't get my food._

_I pull my drachma above my head, and use it to smash the sink facet. Chiron winces in the background. I guess he and I both underestimated my strength. I turn on the sink and because it is bent, a fine mist squirts out of the faucet, perfect for making a rainbow, in fact, it already has._

_I throw the drachma at it, nothing happens._

_I look a Chiron, "What gives? The stupid thing is rigged!"_

"_No," says Chiron. (He must be tired with me, I don't blame him.)"You forgot to call up Iris, and tell her who you want to see."_

_Oh. I am so stupid. Why do I always jump to conclusions? I laugh nervously and put my nose in the air._

_I hate losing._

_I hastily grab the drachma and try again. "Lady Iris, accept my offering. Show me Cindy and Paul."_

_The mist glimmers for a second, and my parents appear, they haven't noticed me yet, so I decided to scream in their faces, 'cause its fun._

"_Ahhh!"_

_My parents jump back in surprise and then they notice me, they are both clutching there chests, but their faces show an expression beyond relief._

"_Oh thank gods your alright! We were worried sick about you! Do you realize that you have not contacted us in three days?"_

_I tried to get a word in but was unsuccessful. Paul and Cindy were taking turns yelling at me. I notice Aaron sitting at the kitchen table chewing his cereal with his mouth open. Apparently his manors haven't changed during my absence. He seems totally content watching our parents lash out at me._

_They go on like this for a while, until Chiron comes into their view. They stop midsentence._

"_Cindy, Paul," says Chiron "Nice to see you again."_

"_Again," I look at my parents, "What do you mean, again?"_

"_Your mother and I also went to Camp Half- Blood," Paul says slowly, "I am a son of Hermes, while your mother is a daughter of Demeter .We are both demigods, like yourself."_

_I stare at Paul with disbelief. My mouth is hanging open, I know. I have never been speechless in my entire life. I normally have something to add. Usually a sarcastic comment or something._

_But, nothing…what does this mean? Who am I?_

_I find my voice again, it's rough and dry, but it's there._

"_So if we're all demigods, you guys aren't my parents are you?" I manage to choke out._

_They shake their heads and Cindy continues this time. "On the day Aaron was born, Chiron stopped by our apartment and asked us if we could take care of you till you were old enough to go to camp. He wanted you to grow up having a normal life. And besides, the less you know about yourself, the less likely monsters will find you."_

_Paul continued, "We agreed to take care of you like our own child, we do love you Kerry, even if you're not related to us by blood."_

_I takes a while for this to sink in. An awkward silence is between us. Aaron stupidly decides to break it._

"_Hey, look on the bright side! Were not twins! Heck, were not even related! I'm an only child! Woo hoo!"_

_Paul smacks him upside the head with the morning newspaper. This makes me smile, but only slightly. It's hard for me, taking in the fact that the people, who I thought were my family, are actually strangers to me. I laugh at the thought that two days ago I wanted this. I guess the phrase __**'be careful what you wish for' **__isn't a bunch of mumbo jumbo._

"_I guess not," I whisper. It takes everything in me not to burst out crying. "So…," I start, "Is Aaron a demigod too?_

_Aaron takes this opportunity to jump back into the conversation. "Nope, I'm not weirdo with magic powers."_

_This time both Paul __**and**__ Cindy smack him. He mumbles 'ow' while rubbing his head. I turn back to Paul, "So what is Aaron?"_

"_He is a mixed blood," says Paul, "He does not have dyslexia and ADHD like us, nor does he have any quality of a demigod. He can live a relatively normal life if he wants to. You, on the other hand must learn to defend yourself. And please listen to Chiron, he has trained heroes for many years, I am sure you are in capable hands."_

_He says the last statement with pleading eyes, as if he knows that I've been giving Chiron a hard time. I mumble yes, and we all say goodbye._

"_Don't forget to contact us, even if you hate us for not being your true parents. You always are welcome at our home."_

_I nod, for some reason I want to finish this conversation up quick._

"_Hey," Aaron chirps in, "Why didn't you tell me that you guys are mutants?" he asks Paul and Cindy._

_I take this chance to once again bid Farwell to my family, and slash through the picture. Mutants? Aaron is going to pay for that comment. I smile._

_I turn to Chiron and look at him for further instruction._

"_Now that that's taken care of, we must be going to Camp Half-Blood; we are late as it is."_

"_I'm hungry," I whisper like a small girl._

_Chiron looks down at me with sadness in his eyes, "You will find friends, family and food a camp. I promise."_

"_How can you be sure?" I question, "Everyone will think I'm weird."_

"_I don't think you're weird. You will always have one friend."_

_I want to say something along the lines of, 'Yeah, that's great! A talking horse as a friend! The campers definitely won't beat me up for that!' But I don't. I'd rather not ruin the moment._

_Actually, I don't have to worry about ruining the moment; my stomach does that for me. A huge grumble escapes from my stomach. Chiron laughs, "Let's get going then."_

***Present***

The truck eases to a stop and the driver looks at us, "Can't go any farther than here."

Chiron nodes and we both get out of the vehicle; I look around, observing everything around me. A giant hill is in the distance, something gives me the feeling that beyond the hill is Camp Half-Blood.

Why am I so nervous?

* * *

_Shout out to all my readers… you guys rock!_


	5. Note

**(A/N) **

**They everyone, I am having a huge writers block on this story. If anyone can give ideas for a new chapter, that would be great. **

**Until then this story will be put on hold.**

**Don't worry; this story is not ending…**

**I just don't know what to write….**

**Help would be nice.**


End file.
